Cylon Imperium
History K471 and the Fall of Cylon Cylon was once a magnificent world populated by technologically highly advanced humans. Their entire world was controlled by a massive computer mainframe known simply as the Central Core. It did everything for them from controlling their traffic lights to operating their planetary defense shield. The citizens were free to go about their lives, doing almost anything they wanted from day to day. It was close to a paradise. The keepers of the Central Core were the most powerful and wealthy men on the planet. One such man, who's name has been lost to history, became fatally ill. There was nothing anyone could do for him. In a desperate move to save his own life, he uploaded his being into the Central Core. Unfortunately, the process wasn't perfect. It became apparent that the man had lost whatever conscience he had possessed previously. And so he took the name K471. Whithin months K471 had eliminated all life on the planet. Cylon was nothing more than a giant graveyard. The Central Core had been completely taken over by the world destroyer. All the knowledge it once held was now his. Eventually, he created a state of the art body for his conscience to dwell in. The Cult Mechanicus K471 set to work creating his empire. He used the simple droids of the planet to build massive factories in which he produced the most sophisticated droids the galaxy had ever seen. He made all forms: workers, warriors, ship operators, etc. It took time, but over the course of several years he built a massive navy and army. The military force of the Cult Mechanicus was, at last, complete. The CM launched its assault on the surrounding worlds of Cylon. It took little time to conquer the entire Cylon System as well as the neighboring Cerrik System. From there, the Cult Mechanicus continued to grow. It encountered small rebellions every once in awhile, but the impressive droid military subdued them quickly. Eventually, it grew large enough that it caught the attention of others. Opponents were coming forward to challenge the might of the CM. Many in the Republic viewed such a government an abomination. Finally, a Jedi Master named Cazzik Wyn decided to put a stop to the tyrannical reign on K471. There were numerous battles fought, but the end came when Cazzik launched a small strike against the Central Core of Cylon. Once it was destroyed the droid factories shut down and the strike force decimated the droid populace of the planet. K471 was believed to have been destroyed. Kamulos and the Detori It was years later when the body of K471 was found. He had not perished as once believed, however, his body was crippled and he had no way of repairing it. With the Central Core destroyed he could not simply upload his being back into it. The Dark Jedi Master Kamulos, a member of the Detori Triumvirate, gave K471 a new body in exchange for his loyalty. The cyborg agreed to the terms. Cylon was rebuilt, including the Central Core. They reclaimed the Cylon System and the Cerrik System, but did not continue to expand. Kamulos did not want to draw attention to the area as had happened once before. The newly formed Cylon Imperium was to serve Kamulos' faction of the Detori, the Wraith, just as K471 was to serve Kamulos himself. The Coming of Eve After the Battle of Taylon, an incredibly unique entity named Eve approached K471. More like him than Kamulos ever was, he agreed to help her in exchange for a commission of second in command in her new order. The deal was struck and the two waited. K471 designed not only himself a new body, but also Kir Varrus, who had been nearly killed in the battle. Eve had rescued him and made the same deal. When Sion struck Kamulos down on the planet Cerrik, Eve arrived on Cylon to take command of the Imperium. K471 and Kir Varrus were there to welcome her. Forging an Alliance However, for reasons unknown, Eve left the Imperium, having forged an alliance with Xorn and Sion. This left the Cylon Imperium leaderless and, through a brief moment of chaos, K471 once again assumed control as the de-facto ruler. Shortly afterwards, the Cylon Imperium was approached by Darth Nemesis and the Hands of Darkness. Intrigued by their offer of an alliance, general Kir Varrus and K471 came to a consensual agreement to forge the alliance with these mysterious visitors. Little did they know, they had sealed a pact, and perhaps even their fate, by joining sides with the fledgling Sith Brotherhood. The Brotherhood, while willing to helm Cylon with their expansionary efforts in exchange for aid in their quest to destroy the Jedi, desired to keep Cylon on a short leash. Darth Nemesis, Saias Kargon, and Xahruk were assigned to oversee Cylon operations, with orders not to make their move until they were given the command. While K471 was suspicious of the Brotherhood's motives, he went ahead and allowed the stay of Nemesis and the two Hands of Darkness, unaware of what was to become. Fall of an Empire The Imperium would see its end, however, at the closing days of 16 ABY, when Darth Trayus lead the Sith Brotherhood and Crimson Empire in battle against the Imperium's forces. The war was over in a matter of weeks, and the Imperium was consumed into the Crimson Empire. Organization Prominent Members *Executor K471 *General Bane *General Kir Varrus Government Layout The Goverment is actually quite simple. It consists of a single heirarchy chain. *Emperor/Empress - Rules over the entire Imperium *Executor - The second in command and heir to the throne *System Lord - There are thirty-seven of these, one for each system. They are in charge of keeping everything with in the system under control. *Lord - There is one Lord for each planet. They are in charge of keeping their particular planet under control. They answer to the System Lord. *Governor - There is a Governor for every city on every Imperium planet. They are in charge of keeping their particular district under control. They answer to their specific planet's Lord. Military Ranks Army All ranks listed below are for non-droid members of the Cylon Army. *Grand General *General *Colonel *Lt. Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Sergeant Navy All ranks listed below are for non-droid members of the Cylon Navy. *Grand Admiral *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Commodore *Captain *Commander *Lt. Commander *Lieutenant *Ensign Military Forces Imperial Guard The Cylon Imperial Guard is a small collection of elite warriors, most of which have been heavily modified and enhanced. They answer only to the Empress and are the absolute last line of defense. None of these individuals should ever be underestimated in battle or any other time for that matter. *Aayla Shar *Titan *Artanis Space Stations COMING SOON! Army The Cylon Army is made up of mostly droid soldiers, though there are some humans who serve as infantry. However, the droids still do most of the work. The human soldiers tend to specialize in one field or another, leaving the general infantry and battleground warfare to their mechanical counterparts. *AE Droid *Assault Droid *Blade Troopers *Destroyer *Elite Guard *Jedi Assault Droid *Ravager Droid *War Droid Navy Though the Cylon Navy is not as impressive as some other governments' fleets, it is still not a force to be ignored. With the aid of Dorioss Shipyards and Kuat Systems Engineering the Cylon Imperium's naval power is growing thanks to cutting edge vessel designs and dedicated officers. Capital Ships *Conqueror-class Star Destroyer *Vindicator-class Star Destroyer *Praetorian Cruiser *Legate Lander Starfighters *D-Eta 1 Droid Starfighter Battles NOTE: This is a chronological list of the battles that have involved the Cylon Imperium. *Battle of Taylon (Cylon Imperium) *Battle of Cerrik *Battle of Algovin *Battle of Natidal *Battle of Cylon Active Threads *Dawn of Darkness (moved to this thread for better management) *Cylon Imperium: Empire Rising (inactive) Category:GovernmentsCategory:Cylon ImperiumCategory:Cadden